


122 - Fighting Families & Building Bridges

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Teenage Van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “Could you write something about a secret relationship with Van and your parents finding out and not approving of him/getting mad because you’re both too different or they want you to end up with someone of their choice” and “van but him sneaking through your window to see you when he can” from @donnerhall-darling, and “a story where you don’t talk to a family member and van tries to build bridges between you both and reunite the family”





	122 - Fighting Families & Building Bridges

Technically you were an adult, so your parents didn't really get a say in who you dated. They should never have anyway, but now that you were nineteen their opinions seemed particularly invalid. So, when they invited the neighbours and their twenty-one-year-old son over for dinner, you were well and truly fucking pissed. You knew it was a setup. So did he, but he was clearly a part of the scheme.

"So, Y/N, what do you plan on studying at uni?" he asked. You finished high school the year before and had spent the last few months looking at courses and being indecisive. You didn't want any of it. What you really wanted was to follow Van and his band around the country and watch him play to the audiences of ten people. You parents knew Van but didn't like him much. They were terrified that you'd end up with ‘someone like him.' You weren't dating, though. You were friends that shared smokes and would sometimes make out if you got drunk enough.

"Don't think I'll go to uni," you answered. "Probably will become a roadie. Like, for bands or whatever?"

Your mother looked mortified, and your father shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Your older brother, who had come over for dinner, chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" you mother directed him. "Her just throwing her life away?"

"That seems dramatic. If she's happy, fuck uni, right?" he answered her. Moving out of home had made him unafraid of their parental authority.

As you said goodbye to the neighbours after, you avoided eye contact with the son. He looked like he'd listen to EDM music on a Saturday night but have his best Church whites on in the morning. You hated him out of principle.

…

A couple nights later you were in the shed out the back of Bernie and Mary's with the guys. They practised for a while but eventually collapsed across second-hand couches to smoke with you. They laughed at the story of the neighbour.

"Ain't he the one that works down at the hardware store?" Larry asked.

"Ugh. Probably,"

"You gonna go on a date with him, though?" Van's voice was serious.

"Did you not hear any of the story, mate?" Larry said, laughing. "She hates him,"

"Don’t worry; you're still my number one," you grinned over at him. He reached out for your hand and kissed the back of it.

Later, once the others had left, you were alone with Van. He had his acoustic guitar on his lap and was strumming random notes that didn't form melodies but were pretty all on their own.

"That's like, the third guy they've set you up with, yeah?" he asked, obviously still thinking about it. You nodded. "Maybe if you had a proper boyfriend they'd stop?" You smirked, knowing where he was going with.

"You want to be my proper boyfriend, Van? Buy me flowers and remember our anniversary?" You were teasing, but he nodded seriously. Your smile faded and you looked at him carefully. He put his guitar down and stood up, walked to you, and pulled you up too.

"Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?"

It was stupid and cute, and you knew it would make your parents really, really angry. It was perfect in every way imaginable.

…

You thought, after a month, that your parents had gotten the hint. The local record store was looking for staff, and you easily got the job. Starting to pay them rent money, they backed off. But, alas, a Sunday night dinner rolled around. You overheard them talking to someone on the phone. There was mention of a boy named Daniel who was back home from his exchange to the States. You called Van and invited him to dinner.

Van arrived before the other guests, and too afraid of being anything other than the picture of a perfect polite housewife, your mother made up a place for him at the table. Your brother was next, and he met Van for the first time. You could see they genuinely liked each other. Then, the guests. You'd never even heard of them, and your parents were acting like they were best mates. Daniel was placed on your other side.

Van kept one hand on your thigh under the table, and it did not go unnoticed by your parents. Your mother made a face at you, a warning to make him move, but you pretended to not understand. Daniel asked a lot of questions, and you let Van answer for you, smirking every time he used slang or swore. God, you were falling in love with him.

"When Y/N goes off to uni we'll renovate her room into a home office, or maybe home gym," your mother said as she served dessert.

"Don't think she's going to uni, though," Van said. The room when quiet and your brother contained his laughter.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to make that choice for her," your mother replied.

"And I don't think I'm the one making any choices for her. Yeah? She don't want to study anymore. She wants to be happy,"

"And you can make her happy? Really? With your little pretend band?" your dad asked, putting apple pie in his mouth like it was a casual question, not an attack. You looked over at Van. He was still smiling.

"Do you think you do?" he replied.

"Alright… so… Y/N, maybe uni, maybe not. Whatever, you know? Plenty of time to figure things out," your brother interrupted. "Daniel… What's American food like? Is their apple pie better than ours?"

Before Daniel could answer you stood up, took Van's hand, and went to leave the room.

"You are not excused, Y/N," your mother said calmly and slowly.

You looked at her, but she wasn't looking back. Nobody was. Everyone was pushing food around on their plates. The room was filled with a crushing tension. Your brother looked up and nodded at you, and you left the room with Van.

You walked straight out the front door and slammed yourself into the front passenger seat of Bernie's car that Van had borrowed for the night.

"I'm never coming back here," you said as he started the car.

"They're your family. Can't abandon them, even if they are particularly cunty," he replied.

"Can't abandon them?! You see how they treat me! And you! Why should I stay?"

Maybe he didn't have an argument, or maybe he knew that even if his logic was sound, you were too wounded to see it. You greeted Mary and Bernie as you walked through their house, and fell asleep in Van's bed.

…

After staying with Van for three nights you went home. Your parents hardly spoke to you, but you were avoiding them too. If you weren't at work, or with Van and the guys, you were held up in your room considering your options.

Maybe you should go to uni. Your friends had said 'Ps get degrees' - you didn't need to be a genius, just pass. It was too much commitment, though. You weren't ready for it. You could pick up a second job; bar work at night. Have enough money to rent somewhere. Just live like that. Maybe Bernie and Mary would take you in? Sleeping next to Van every night seemed like a perfect way to waste your life.

It carried on like that for a fortnight. It got worse before it had a chance to get better. Van knocked on the door. He had brought you flowers as a surprise. Your father answered and turned him away, not taking the flowers from Van's hand. You hadn't heard any of it, though. It wasn't until Van appeared at your window and you helped him climb through that he told you.

Persistent, hopeful, and optimistic, Van tried two more times to see you via your parents. The second time your mother answered, and she slammed the door before he got a word out. You saw that one happen, and told her that you hated her. Van was at your window when you went to your room, and he held you as you cried. The third time your brother answered, and let Van in. Your dad quickly appeared in the entrance and told him to get out off private property or he'd call the police. You weren't home for that, but your brother messaged you. He'd walked Van out to the road, and Van said he'd just wait outside your window until you were home. Your brother unlocked your bedroom window for him, and you found Van curled up in your bed, upset. It was the final straw.

You packed your bags and threw them in your brother's car. "You have to take me," you told him.

"God, Y/N. I don't want to fight with them too,"

"Please? Van doesn't deserve this. I don't. I'll stay out of your way and pay rent and sleep on the couch and it won't be forever."

…

You slept on your brother's couch for an entire month. You thought you'd be happy away from your parents, but the month of homelessness, of being in limbo, was painful. Van helped however he could. You had Sunday dinner with his family each week, and the guys were extra nice and shared their weed with you. You missed your mum and dad though. You didn't fucking want to, but you did.

Van was throwing you a small party for your birthday. He couldn’t have it at his because the bed and breakfast was fully booked and Mary and Bernie obviously didn't want to disturb customers. The location then, was a surprise. You were dressed, and ready to go. Your brother would drive you there. Ten minutes into the trip he threw a blindfold at you. "Really?" you asked.

"Van's orders. It's a good surprise. Promise," he said.

You were lead out of the car and across grass. You felt the ground go soft under your feet. It was quiet, but there was soft music playing and quiet murmurs from people. Then, you were stopped and hands landed on your hips. "Van?"

"Hey, babe," he said and kissed the tip of your nose.

"Are there people watching us right now?" you asked.

"Uh-huh. Lots. Why? Want to put on a show?" People laughed, and it became clear there were many, many people around. He took the blindfold off then, and your eyes adjusted to the late afternoon sun.

Your body reacted before your mind processed. You started to cry. It was your parents’ backyard, filled with all your friends, and Van's friends, and randomly some of your brother's. Also, your uncles, and their families. Your grandparents too. There were balloons and fairy lights, and a huge cake took centre stage on a table covered with food. You covered your mouth with your hands and looked at Van. Then, your mum stepped out of the crowd and walked to you. You hugged, crying into each other. When she let go she looked at Van and back to you.

"I'm sorry, Y/N," she said. Your dad hugged you next, and over his shoulder, you watched your mum and Van hug.

How had he possibly done all that?

After greeting everyone and opening presents, you pulled Van into the house and into your room. It felt cold and strange and not like home anymore. You went to ask, but you couldn't form words. He sat on your bed and you climbed on top of him.

"It took a lot. I came here every day. I wrote them a lot of letters. Even got Mary to check for spelling and stuff. One day your brother let me in while they weren't here. He made them listen, and now we're good!"

"Simple as that?"

"Well… I maybe called your dad a cunt, but… it will be alright," Van said laughing. You kissed him hard.

You knew family meant everything to Van, and he'd not be able to live with himself if he thought he'd come between you and yours. There were many other factors that were always going to lead to fights, so he couldn't take that much credit. But, it was quite possible that without him the reconciliation never would have been so soon, so smooth.

You moved back home, and eventually left again when you rented a place with Van and Larry. Your family helped you move, and at the end of the day you watched your mum hug him goodbye, and your dad shake his hand. "Look after my girl," he said. Van nodded.

"Always," Van replied.


End file.
